Honey and Haruhi's Tragic Love Story
by Hita-Chan
Summary: Well basically what the title says. Read please! Warning: Character Death!


Honey and Haruhi's Tragedy Love Story

The whole (minus Kyoya who was in Italy and Tamaki who was in Okinawa with his father) group was walking down a side corridor of an old abandoned mansion for the twins had wanted to check it out, and let's just say that it had been a horrible idea. They were all walking peacefully except for Hikaru was being carried by Mori because he slipped and fell hitting his head on the ground. Suddenly Honey felt something change. So he turned to look and there behind Mori and Kaoru was a figure clothed in dark robes. Honey yelled/screamed and ran towards the person. He effectively kicked him/her in the face. The shadow made some weird noises and pulled a knife seemingly out of nowhere. He swung it towards Honey. It slashed his shoulder and the blood immediately started to pour out. Honey winced at stinging in his throbbing shoulder. He tried to punch with his good arm but his wrist got slashed. He screamed and tried to kick the shadow. The shadow plunged the knife deep down into Honey's leg and ran off. Honey fell to the ground his whole body either throbbing or numb in pain. Blood was seeping out of him and pouring onto the ground forming a puddle. Mori gave Hikaru to Kaoru and ran over to Honey with Haruhi following suit.

"Honey-sempai?" she asked.

He nodded and looked at her. His eyes were half-shut. You could tell he was fighting to stay conscious.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said.

Haruhi placed a hand on Honey's arm and smiled softly.

"Haru-chan, can you help me?" Honey asked weakly.

Haruhi nodded. She ripped a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around Honey's wrist. She tore another a piece of and wrapped it around his shoulder. She placed her hand around the handle of the blade. She looked at Honey who nodded an okay. She pulled it out and Honey let out a blood curdling scream. Haruhi had tears streaming down her face as she watched Honey try to fight of the pain off. She set the knife on the ground next to them and ripped even more material from her shirt. As she wrapped it around his leg she made sure to make it tight to stop, or at least, slow down the bleeding.

"Thank you Haru-chan." Honey whispered his voice low and shaking.

Haruhi nodded and picked him up…bridal style.

"Mori-sempai you carry Hikaru. No one else here can carry him. I'll carry Honey-sempai, don't worry I'll be careful."

Mori nodded and took Hikaru back from Kaoru and they started moving towards the front door. The lights flipped on and Kaoru screamed.

"I thought the lights didn't work!" he screamed to his unconscious brother.

"Wait. The door it wouldn't open!" Haruhi remember.

"There has to be a way out of here! Come on maybe there's a deck or a back door. A trap door or maybe a secret door. Something! I don't want to die in here!" Kaoru panicked.

"Kaoru! Calm down! There was a porch upstairs. It was down the hallway where the shadow figure has been roaming." Haruhi pointed out.

"Great! Let's go! Wait did you say it was down that creepy thing's hallway? I don't want to go down there!" Kaoru whined.

Haruhi patted his shoulder. He looked at her and she smiled.

"Nothing's going to happen. I promise." She whispered.

Kaoru nodded and looked towards the stairs. He shrieked when he was the shadow cloaked guy/girl.

Kaoru turned and ran back in the opposite direction. Haruhi followed trying to get him to come back. Honey being held tightly so he wouldn't drop and get any more hurt than he already is.

"Kaoru! Come back! We need to get out of here." Haruhi called.

"No, no, no, no! I'm not going back there! That thing is still lurking around! I just want out!" Kaoru yelled shaking his head.

"Kaoru! Please come back! It's the only way out!"

"No! I can't! But, wait where is Mori-sempai with Hikaru?"

"He's still bacj by the stairs. He's trying to figure out what's going on."

"Haru-chan I can't stay awake for much longer. I'm losing my hearing and everything is blurry." Honey whimpered.

"It's okay Honey-sempai. Go ahead and rest, just don't die. Come on Kaoru. We need to get going."

Kaoru sighed but followed close behind. They walked to where they had left Mori. He was still standing there but the figure was gone. He looked over and saw them, he nodded. They nodded back and they started up the stairs. They made it to the hallway where they walked towards the porch door. Kaoru was trembling as the stood in front of the glass porch door.

"Kaoru you have to open the door we have our hands full." Haruhi said impatiently.

Kaoru nodded and grabbed the door knob. He turned it slowly and pushed the door. It swung open and a cold breeze swept through. Haruhi brought Honey closer to try to keep him warm. Mori shielded Hikaru. They slipped outside and closed the door. They looked around for stairs; Haruhi found they all traveled down them.

"I'm so happy to be out of that creepy place!" Kaoru cheered.

"We need to get to the hospital fast. And tell someone that, that house needs to be torn down." Haruhi said.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said.

"I told him to rest. So don't worry he's not dead."

Mori nodded and started walking down the sidewalk. Kaoru followed with Haruhi slowly behind.

"We have to walk there." Mori stated.

"Well then, let's get going. Honey-sempai's breathing has gotten deeper. And Hikaru?"

Hikaru moved a little and they all looked at him.

"What happened?" he groaned.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted running towards him and Mori.

"H-Hikaru? How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts! My throat, too. Now my ribs hurt!"

He then continuously listed things off.

"It's going to be okay Hikaru. We're going to the hospital right now for you and Honey-sempai." Kaoru told him.

Speaking of Honey, he was starting to squirm in Haruhi's arms making her tighten her grip. He tried to breath in and out but only half succeeding.

"Honey-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

His eyes opened a little and he smiled softly to her.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan. But I can't stay here any longer. My time is coming closer to an end. I won't make it to the hospital." He whispered.

"No. No! Please Honey-sempai just hold on a little longer! You can't go! You can't leave us! You can't leave me! What about Mori-sempai?" she exclaimed tears running down her face like a stream.

She looked around and noticed Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru were gone. They were still going to the hospital, all completely unaware of what was happening to their small friend and their only female friend.

"Honey-sempai! Honey!" she sat there calling to him. She was on her knees holding him close to her.

"Haruhi I really have to go now. My times up."

Haruhi's head shook back and forth rapidly. "No please! Please don't take Mitsukuni from me!" she shouted to the sky using his given name. The one thing Mori had ever done.

A hand reached up and rested on her cheek. She looked down.

"You have to go on without me. Please Haru-chan? For me?" he asked sweetly.

She shook her head. "I can't. Please don't make me. I love you." She whimpered.

His hand dropped and a slight smile was on his face. "Goodbye Haru-chan. I'll miss you and I'll never forget you. And don't forget, as I finally tell you this, I have always loved you."

And those were the last words of the sweet, small, and cute Mitsukuni Haninozuka aka Honey. He will always be remembered as a dear friend, loving cousin, and a secret crush. He will forever be loved and cherished. Haruhi screamed a heart wrenching scream as she hugged the lifeless body, her tears falling freely.

"Why? Why did you have to take someone so sweet and caring? He was always so nice and happy. He didn't deserve to be killed." She whispered.

The End!

* * *

><p>First time writing a death! So I know depressing love story right? Even sadder that they didn't announce that they loved each other until Honey was dying. SO they werent actually ever a couple..OH and the cloaked figure dude was a Nekozawa. It makes more since if you've actually read the whole Halloween story. Well I have an epilogue to this and will post it either tonight or tomorrow. So tell me what you thought of this. It was part of my Halloween story I had posted on here…yeah. But I really liked this part, not saying I like the fact that he died, but I just thought I would post it to see what people think. So ~R&amp;R~ please. NO flamers!<p>

~Hita Says Good Bye~


End file.
